Coraline Interview
by maxridefan1234
Summary: We interview the other mother after she was thrown into an insane asylum. Written for LA as a script, turned into a short story. Written by me and my friend Zainab


_**Author's Note:**_** This is something that me and my friend Zainab wrote for Language Arts class. It was originally a script, but I turned it into a story. Also, the class believed that the book Coraline took place in Britain. Enjoy! :)**

Coraline Interview

A brightly lit room shown on the TV. In the room shown were two red couches and a coffee table. A women with long black hair tied back in a pony tail and brown eyes sat on the left couch. "Hello and welcome to Good Morning Britain." the cheery hostess on the show said. "As you know, I'm Samira and today we will be interviewing the other 'mom' who is responsible for committing some of the worst crimes in the past 50 years. Let's bring her in."

A women in a straight jacket came out from backstage to sit in one of the giant red couch in front of a coffee table "Hello, hello and thank you for getting me out of that terrible insane asylum. It was horrid."

"So we have heard that you created a whole other world. But some think you found it. Which is it?" Samira asked, resting her chin on her hands, which were resting on her lap.

"I found and made the other world. I had found a door leading to it and I can also make it look like anything I want. Forest, jungle, desert, ocean you name it, I can build it."

"So moving on, what are you?" she said, sitting up again.

"I'm the other mother of course. You just don't want to know the other part of me."

"And why is that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Why –"

"You don't want to know." the other mother cut her off.

"OK then why do you have rats for your spies?"

"As you can see, I have button eyes." Samira leaned over the table a little bit, anticipating the other mother's answer. "That's why I have rats as my spies."

"That doesn't make any sense, but good rhyme. Why do you have button eyes?"

The other mother thought for a little bit. "I really don't know. I think I was born with them." she said after a while.

"Let's move on to looking at the crime scene." a short clip came on of three children – two girls, one boy – laying on the ground, their bodies having a little bit of dried blood on them. "You have been found guilty of killing three children. Why did you kill them?"

"Because I got tired of loving them and I wanted something to eat." the other mother answered.

"How did you feel when you ate those children?"

"They tasted like chicken."

Looking down at her notes, Samira said "You have also been found guilty of kidnapping Coraline. Did you want to eat her too?" she looked up from her notes at the last sentence.

"I wanted to love her and play games with her. But when I got tired of her then I might have eaten her." the other mother answered flatly.

"Since when were you the boss of the house in the other world?"

"Since I made/found the place."

"What happened to your right hand? I had heard that you had lost it somehow." Samira said, looking at where the other mother's right hand would have been under the straight jacket.

"Coraline and the ghost children crushed it between the door and then Coraline tricked it into falling into a well."

"What is with the scratch marks on your face?" Samira said, pointing to several long marks on the other mother's face.

"The cat had scratched me."

"Did you feel happy when the cat scratched you?"

"What do you think? No!" the other mother yelled.

"And now for the question everyone has been waiting for, why were you thrown into an insane asylum?"

"They didn't believe me when I told them I had a door leading to my other world where I had trapped the souls of the ghost children." the other mother said, leaning back into the couch, looking annoyed at the fact that they didn't believe her.

"Now we've got a surprise for you, here's the other father!"

"Hello everyone!" the other father came out and sat on the other side of the couch the other mother was in. He was smiling and looking very happy.

"Other father, we all know that most people hate the other mother, but what do you think of her?"

The other father lost his smile then. "She's the most hideous despicable monster who –"

"Your calling me hideous?" the other mother cut him off "Last time I check you had been turned into a giant blob of clay!"

"Says the –"

"OK that's enough you two!" Samira said, stopping the other 'couple''s fight. "Other mother, go sit in the corner!"

"Why are you telling me to go sit in the corner? He was fighting too!" she said, pointing to the other father.

"Because I was asking him a question and he had every right to answer. Now go sit in the corner!" Samira watched as the other mother left "Moving on, why did she throw you away?"

"Because she didn't need me anymore to trick Coraline into staying in the other world." the other father said.

"Thank you, and that's all for today. Please join us next time when we interview Mrs. Matthews, a woman who has given most of the class nightmares by making them read the book _Coraline_ in class!"

_**Author's Note:**_** Ha ha. Our LA teacher's name is Mrs. Matthews XD and she really did give most of the class ****_Coraline_ nightmares. One kid said that he had thrown his backpack (which happened to be laying beside his bed) at his mother because he thought she was the other mother when his mom had come to wake him up. Poor kids. I – luckily – haven't been having _Coraline_ nightmares, but my dreams have lately been infested with cats. O.o Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story! :)**


End file.
